Icarus' Shadow
by SpottedStar
Summary: Inken and Malik Navokov are the new leaders of a Survey Corps Special Operations Team: Team Icarus. But three years apart have changed the young couple and there are deep shadows hiding in the past of every member of humanity's elite force. Will they survive to see the inside of Wall Rose again?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1_

Inken's eyes scanned the room before her team entered behind her. It was pure instinct, a survival tactic that had never left her, but everything appeared just as secure as she had imagined. She noted that Braden and Lana did the same before turning her eyes to the front, setting her shoulders back, and holding her head high.

Malik watched as she moved to stand beside him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Orlando shake his head while River only smirked. Rolling his eyes, he took up the same posture, only clenching his fists to feel the grazing of a silver band on his ring finger. "Team Leader Navokov," he whispered with a slight tilt of his head in her direction.

Her eyes slowly glided over to him, returning his nod and whispering, "Good to see you, Team Leader Navokov."

The people closest around them heard the exchange and were quick to scrutinize their hands. Within seconds it was established throughout the room that this was the rumored Scouting Legion couple that had been causing quite a bit of ruckus since joining the legion and being divided into different units. Both had risen quickly through the ranks, but had lost a majority of those under their command as of recent.

One to ambition.

The other to arrogance.

Noise in the room began to elevate, causing Lana, Braden, River, and Orlandoo to go on alert, but their leaders never flinched. A judge and the jurors entered the room, some glaring, other smiling. The varying reaction to a young married couple serving so high up in the Scouting Legion was obvious, especially with so much blood on their hands, but the two remained still and firm.

"Someone explain to me why we're here today." The judge clearly didn't want anything to do with this feud between powers, leaving only the faintest traces of a smile on Inken's face. "Are the two in the center to be charged with murder or am I supposed to listen to you all bicker about the troubles of having a married couple under the same command?"

Dak Harper, a Scout Commander, stepped forward, "Sir we have some legitimate concerns about putting these two together. Please hear us out."

"Which we will dispute," Vincent Bene, another Scout Commander, stepped forward and placed both his hands on Inken and Malik's shoulders. "And we do not plan to disappoint."

Inken and Malik shared one more glance before slowly slipping their hands behind their backs and linking them to hide the rings. They didn't want to appear too eager, nor too anxious, and knew exactly what was expected of them.

"We have very simple reasons for wanting to keep Malik Navokov and his wife, Inken Navokov, under different command. Together they have been known to strong arm commanders above them into executing plans that are dangerous for our numbers and morale. Even apart, they are dangerous to anyone under them as everyone is expendable and resources are unimportant." Dak set his eyes into Inken, frowning when she gave him no reaction. "_Team Leader_ Inken," the title came out with venom tainting its sincerity, "recently sacrificed the lives of three members of her team, as well as countless recruits in a rogue mission that went south very quickly."

"Let it be put on the record that I did not sacrifice the lives of my team members and that they willingly joined the fight knowing that their demise was plausible." Inken's voice broke the Commander's flow and sent the whole room into shock. Silence saturated the air. "As for the allegation that the mission was 'rogue' I am ready to dispute that fully. Commander Harper planned to wait until the Titans were right upon us to assault them. Unfortunately for him, these Titans were Variants and moved at a quick pace through the night. Had my team not been able to slow them down then we would have all been massacred in our beds."

"You don't know that!" Commander Harper spat.

Inken leveled him with her eyes, "Hermia Kluse, Alec Harris, and Tyke Grahm knew the odds going into the operation. My only miscalculation was in the speed of the Titans through the dark and troubles that would pose to us."

"There have been studies suggesting that some Titans become docile with the absence of sunlight." Lana spoke up for the first time. "And while I'm speaking, let it be known that Commander Harper is responsible for seventy percent of his AWOL troops. The recruits willingly followed Team Leader Navokov because she had been rewarded with their trust."

Braden nodded his agreement.

The judge nodded as well, eyeing Inken. "How do you feel knowing that many young people died because you led an unauthorized operation that went awry?"

Malik stepped forward, as if he would defend her, but Inken grabbed his jacket, pulling him back into line with the others. This earned a laugh from the crowd. Inken took a deep breath before answering. "Time and time again I run my plan through my head and improve it with the full knowledge that it will never be accompanied by those same people. We do not join the Scouting Legion so we can all get drinks at the end of a hard day, Sir. We are recruited with the full knowledge that someday a Titan will take our friends, family, limbs, or life. I mourn their loss, but I do not regret my actions. Three Variant Titans are dead, that is the only statistic that interests me."

The crowd gasped and a few women had begun to cry, but the judge only nodded again. "Mr. Team Leader Navokov, your forces are looking rather slim as well. I believe that I have heard of your trifles."

Malik grimaced and dug the toe of his boot into the floor. "We encountered a series of Titans, one of which was twenty meters in height. My team and the recruits tried to find sanctuary in the forest, but the larger Titan was unphazed. I had nothing but faith in my team and so we set out to kill the Titan in order to give the recruits a fighting chance. My only mistake was in thinking that six of us was enough. Xavier Jarvis, Nicole Flurry, and Marie Ulys died how they knew they would, and their sacrifice allowed us to bring down the Titan."

"Malik's actions were justified," Commander Bene added quickly. "I gave him the go ahead, he just put a little _too_ _much_ faith in his team. I'm sure he will never make the same error for the rest of his time as a Team Leader."

"Is it true that Team Leader Navokov is slated to fill your spot once you retire? I certainly see that as reason to try and defeat a Titan with only six people. Less credit to go around." Dak fired back quickly.

"Rather there be the death of a few to kill one Titan than the death of many to prevent the onslaught of a massacre," Malik retorted. "Funny how that works."

The judge silenced any more banter with the motion of his hand. "I will bring this meeting to a quick adjournment. Answer my questions and I will give you my answer." He once again eyed Malik and Inken. "Your subordinates stand here and salute the court, while the two of you hide those wedding bands behind your back. Will you two not salute?"

Instantly they both saluted the judge, the rings shining for everyone to see. "Sir!" The echoing of their voices sent chills through the room. Silence again, this time only thicker.

"You wear your wedding rings on the wrong hand. Is this to throw off suspcion?" The judge's question made Inken shake her head.

"We wear the rings on the wrong hands because we do not feel ashamed of our relationship. When we salute everyone knows that we are a joined together through our bond, but it is also to remind us that our duty is first. We will always salute, despite our unorthodox coupling." Inken clarified quickly.

"Team Leader Malik Navokov, your wife is quite skilled, is she not?" The judge asked as he pointed his finger in Inken's direction.

Malik didn't divert his eyes as he responded, "In all things, Sir. She is a true asset to the Scouting Legion."

The judge sat back in his chair, carefully eyeing Malik before saying. "Look at your wife Mr. Navokov." Malik did as he was told. "Look at her as a lover does, and tell me what would become of your wife should you have to choose between a civilian and her. Or completing a mission versus saving your wife?"

Malik didn't skip a beat as he kept his eyes firmly planted on the earring in Inken's ear. It was all he could do to keep himself from truly looking into her eyes and giving the wrong response. "The mission and the civilians take priority, Sir. My wife would regrettably pass before I would abandon those two things."

"Surely he doesn't mean it," Commander Harper cried out.

Inken turned to face Malik, their eyes suddenly locking. She kept her irises concentrated on his hairline. He was just tall enough where it would look as if she was staring him in the eyes. "Should I find myself caught between civilians or my mission and my husband, I would continue on knowing that he would die the way he always predicted he would."

"Hold that stare," the judge's order made them both swallow a little bit harder.

Seconds turned to hours as the two tried their hardest not to flinch, not to look into the eyes of the other and see everything that they had fallen in love with, and then having to imagine it gone. Inken ground her teeth, thinking of the times she had seen Malik freeze in training and how she thought that that would be his downfall. Malik felt sweat begin to coat his hands as the sounds of Inken's screaming assaulted his ears. Her nightmares would have undoubtedly only gotten worse since they had last been together.

"Well Commander Harper, it appears as if you're about to lose a girl who has a severe sense of duty and purpose. I'll permit the merging of the two teams under Vincent Bene's command. Whoever is the true leader will show itself in time, I'm sure of that much."

Inken and Malik turned on heal and saluted the judge again, this time their members bowing in respect. Turning to go, Malik heard Orlando let out a long sigh, while Inken was dealing with subduing a cheering Braden. Among the chaotic whispers and cheers they left the courtroom, Inken's group quickly following behind Commander Bene, not bothering to throw a glance towards Commander Harper.

"I'm glad this all worked out," Braden beamed as Inken dragged him out by the back of his jacket. "Now I can see if Malik is really as skilled as you make him out to be."

Lana scanned the room as they left, making sure that Commander Harper kept the appropriate distance from them. The last thing she wanted was for a brawl to break out in the streets without any of them having their gear to extract themselves. While Inken could kill Titans better and more efficiently than most, she didn't stand much of a chance against a human opponent. One final glare at Commander Harper and they were all thrown out into the sunlight and led back down to their quarters.

Malik and Inken were walking side by side, their shoulders occasionally brushing, but refusing to hold hands. Their speech was low and quick, wanting to keep everything between themselves for now.

"There's a group of Titans converging on the gate," Malik explained. "People are getting nervous that another Colossal Titan attack is imminent, so we'll be stationed here for a while until we can scatter the Titans from the main gate."

"You were there the day the Colossal Titan hit Wall Maria. What do you think?" she asked as she nodded to a man in the street who recognized her. "How many Titans have gathered?"

Malik remained silent for a while. "I can only hope that that Titan stays as far away from Wall Rose as is possible, but there's also rumors of there being a part of the wall that has grown weak over the years. If that crumbles in any Titans could slip by." He waved to another man who recognized both of them. "I think tonight we should go up on the wall and survey how many Titans are there. Seems less dangerous that way. Commander Bene has provided us with full use of our gear so long as we are here."

"I wouldn't believe the rumors. The Garrison Legion in this area is fairly well disciplined. It's more likely that the sheer number of Titans outside the wall are weakening it from where they are. Will I come alone or bring my unit?" she asked as she eyed them over her shoulder.

Malik suddenly felt something staring into her profile. She had let her hair grow out since their time as cadets and now wore it so that the front was pulled back out of her face, but the way her silver curls fell down her back was breathtaking. When she turned her ice blue eyes on him he lost all control and lunged in for a kiss, quickly retracting as soon as he realized where exactly they were. "Come alone," he whispered to her as he turned to catch up to Commander Bene.

Reactions varied from Lana's dropped jaw, River's clapping, and Inken's blushing. She quickly recovered and straightened out, her skin regaining its pale hue. She had noticed the changes in him as well. He had gotten taller, leaving her to stand just above his shoulder, and sliced off the short ponytail that she had adored so much. Instead his hair was pushed up into a blond faux hawk, leaving her to wonder how he maintained the look during a fight. His green eyes glanced at her as he began to speak with Bene. He had clearly seen more sunlight than her in the past three years.

Orlando scoffed, leaving Lana to slam her fist into his shoulder. This caught Inken's attention and she approached the two. "No fighting," was her only firm order as she pushed Lana one way and Orlando the other. "I don't know what your problem is Orlando, but fix it."

"My problem!" he cried out in disbelief. "She's the one who hit me."

"You've done nothing but scoff and disapprove since we arrived." Lana's tone was flat, but her clenched fists said everything about her feelings.

"Sir!" Braden broke the tension by saluting Bene. "Permission to disband and see our families?"

Bene stopped and set his eyes on the group. They all fell silent, some slowly slipping into a salute, others simply staring at him expectantly. Even Malik had grown silent and still as he eyed his commander. It was with a heavy heart that Bene was reminded that they were children with families, friends, and graves to visit. "You are to report back to me twice a day until we depart from the city. Until then," he internally smiled as they all stood on pins and needles, waiting for his final words, "you may go see your families."

Within seconds they had all disappeared in flurry of dust and victory cries.

All except for Inken.

Bene watched, a bit astounded as she and Malik began a conversation without ever opening their lips. Three years apart had done little to weaken the almost invisible bond between the two. Inken's eyes stared intently into his face for a few seconds before Malik motioned her to a side street with a nod of his head. She frowned. He motioned again. She let out a long sigh and moved forward towards him, brushing her hand against his as she went by. Bene saw Malik's eyes dilate on contact, his hand following the friction until she was out of range.

These two, he thought, would be quite the interesting pair to observe.

"Is your wife so attached to you that she can't bear to be away?" Bene teased as he watched Inken disappear into the crowd.

Malik shook his head, turning quickly and continuing along the road. "For the Lancaster family the real battle begins at home, Sir." The name struck Bene in a way that Malik recognized. As his commander turned to face him, eyes brimming with unease, he fought the insatiable urge to grin. "Surely you saw her maiden name in her file."

"You are from a prestigious family, a distinct line of military police, and you married a _Lancaster_?! Why?" Bene cried as the young man he thought he could trust, was suddenly set in a dimmer light.

"I would be lying if I said that we were just two kids who fell in love straight out of boot camp, although that is part of it. We're opportunists who just also happen to become lovers. If you have nothing to hide then she will surely leave you be," Malik assured him as he turned toward the barracks where he knew he would find his mother and father. "If you are hiding something though, she'll find it. Consider that your warning."


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

Inken sat on the roof opposite her old home, until the sun was almost set behind the wall. The comings and goings from the house seemed normal, but the one person she actually wanted to see had yet to enter or exit. Her mother shot across the window panes, the flurry of her business as a seamstress constantly keeping her in motion. She couldn't go in, not unless…

"Are you seriously that afraid of Mom?" The voice that rang out behind her caused her to turn and instantly open up her arms. Her little brother, Leo, came crashing into them like a wrecking ball, almost knocking both of them off the roof.

Inken ran her hand through his hair and kissed his temple. "You've gotten so big," she whispered as she fought the tears brimming at her eyes. "I'm so happy to see you."

She unwrapped herself from him to look at his features. Three years had brought him up to her height, darkened his hair to a handsome grey, and lightened his eyes to a sky blue, though his skin remained just as pale as hers. They were both clearly Lancaster children, though many had no idea that it was all in their looks. No one had seen their father in years.

Inken assumed he was dead.

Leo saw him as a martyr.

"You've shrunk some," he said with a laugh as her face turned sour.

When she backed away a bit more the sour expression only worsened. "Why are you wearing that?" she asked as her eyes fell on the jacket he was wearing. "When did you join the cadets?"

He took a step back and saluted her, causing her to cringe. He only smiled at her with a strange mix of desperation and pride. She noted the worn qualities of the jacket, every patch, stitch, and fade. He had been in the cadets for far longer than she'd clearly like to acknowledge. "A few months after you left, ma'am."

Inken cringed again. She had feared the day that her brother would run off and join the cadets to try and walk in their father's shoes. Even worse, she feared the day he would call her ma'am. Or the day he would think he was able to join the Scout Regiment. She would never let that happen so long as she was still breathing. "What legion do you intend to join?" She noted the small bead of sweat that had begun to move its way down his temple as he swallowed hard. A few more precious seconds ticked by before she stepped forward and gave him a look that leveled even the hardest cadets. "That vein that sticks out in your throat when you're nervous…looks pretty good from this angle down here."

Leo swallowed again. He had been preparing for this moment for three years, but suddenly felt weak in the knees. Stories of his sister's conquests and triumphs had swirled around him like some sort of constant tempest that threatened to break his confidence. Some part of him knew that he would never be as great as his sister, another part of him knew he had to try. "I will be joining the—"

"Military Police?" The sharpness in Inken's tone told him to hold back his true response. "That's what I thought you were going to say. Mother will be so proud of you."

"I don't want Mother's praise," he said as he dropped his hands to his sides. "I want to be outside of these walls helping humanity the only way I know how. I don't want to be the little brother of Inken Navokov the Titan Slayer. I deserve my own reputation. My own title."

Inken stepped away from him and turned to look into the window of their house again. "That's fine, you'll earn a title soon enough. Three years is a long time to be alive in the Scouting Legion and I doubt I have many more chances to take before I meet my fate one day, but when that day comes you _will_ be safe behind these walls. With the Garrison or the Military Police. You'll be known as the last surviving Lancaster and probably the most honest and noble of the family's line, but you will be safe. Is that understood?" In that second her mother made eye contact with her, something that Inken didn't expect, causing her to draw back and almost knock both of them over.

"I've trained hard," Leo insisted harshly as he steadied her.

Inken sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, accepting that she would now have to face the last person she wanted to see. "Then it should be no issue for you to join the Military Police."

After a few tense seconds the strain from their conversation began to ebb away and the Lancaster children descended to the road to meet their mother. She was a short woman with all the spitfire in the world contained inside her. The only thing that Inken took away from her was her slender frame and fast reflexes. Perhaps, only the slightest bit of her temper.

"Mother," she saluted her, slowly bowing as well, hoping for the anticipated storm to be only a passing cloud. Three years had to be long enough time for Inken's mother to remember that she loved her daughter and to embrace her success as a Team Leader with the Scouting Legion.

The pair of sheers that were suddenly braced against the side of her throat told a different story though. "I thought I told you never to step foot into this house again?!" The shrill scream made Inken wince and upright herself, but she didn't let the salute fall.

"I've only come to get a few of my things before I set out again," she whispered as she eyed her brother with contempt for not having disarmed the crazy woman with scissors before she had entered. He merely shrugged and moved to slowly take the sheers from their mother.

"Come on Mom," he said with a smooth voice, "Inken's finally home. Can't we just enjoy her while we have her here?"

Inken knew exactly what was going to come out of her Mother's mouth before it did and turned her back before she had a chance to catch the reaction that played across her face. Every word felt like a knife digging into Inken's back, threatening to flatten her to the floor and slice her open. The cinematic playing behind her closed eyelids made her grit her teeth and clench her fists. Blood.

"Tell that to Nina," her mother spat, throwing her sheers at the back of Inken's feet. "Collect your things and leave."

Inken could hear the screams, feel the blood rushing in her veins, her heart's threat to explode from chest, and an insatiable urge to vomit. She turned and yelled, "Have I not suffered enough?!" Her mother's threatening brown eyes found her ice crystals. The vein in her brother's neck returned, this time twitching every few seconds. "I have spent my whole life trying to make up for something that wasn't even my fault. I have lost many comrades to the same fate as Nina. I was blind then, you cannot blame me for wanting to understand the circumstances that took my sister from me. For wanting to vanquish those that brought her abrupt end."

"You could have left that to your father—" her mother tried to interject, but Inken picked up the sheers, putting everyone on edge.

"Father is dead." Her whisper was low and threatening as her hands clenched and unclenched, trying to release the tension growing in her muscles. "Three years away from home and I never heard of any Lancaster's beyond these walls. He is as dead to us now as he was the day he left." She threw the sheers back at her mother's feet, making sure that the sharp end dug into the floorboards. "Malik's family is holding a welcome home event for us at their house just inside Wall Sina. You're more than welcome to come."

As she turned to go, hiding her labored breathes, her mother lashed out again. "You're leading your brother down this path. What will you do when he dies trying to emulate a sister who was just as ghostly as his father?"

Without looking back Inken murmured, "Leo and I have had that talk. He's going to join the Garrison or Military Police. He'll stay safe behind these walls and hopefully never have to face a Titan." She took a deep breath and examined the corner where she used to sleep and store her belongings. It was bare, exactly how she had imagined it would be. This allowed her to focus on something for a few seconds to regain herself. Her mind quieted and she was able to return to her normal posture. "As I said, Malik and I would be delighted to see you later tonight."

She ripped open the door and stormed out into the open air, feeling it rip through her hair as she raced down the street. Rounding the corner she felt her face connect solidly with a chest, but was able to only stumble back a few steps before regaining her composure. Squaring her shoulders, Inken looked at who she had run into, ready to level them with her eyes when she realized it was Braden. "Are you alright?"

Braden wasn't anything spectacular as far as men went. He was tall and lanky, fast but not strong, and wore glasses behind the walls. He would trade them out for goggles during ventures outside the wall. His hair, brown as the stones of the street, was cut into a neat style that suited him. He had a few scars along his jaw, the product of constant abuse from superior officers. Lana and Inken had started protecting him, seeing his potential with fixing and improving their gear. He had become the most grateful and honest of her allies.

"Will I see you at the event tonight?" Inken asked as she whisked by him, ignoring his question. The urge to get to Malik was growing now, just knowing that he was in range was suddenly starting to pull her towards him.

He understood her situation.

"I was on my way to go find Lana, then we were going to go together. Are you heading over early to have some quality time with the hubby?" Braden asked with a wink.

Inken slowly turned, causing Braden to drop the funny-guy-act. He knew when his Team Leader was inches away from leaping off the cliff, and he knew there was only one person who could pull her back. As the storm behind her blue eyes settled she whispered, "I'm going to pick up some information on our new commander. Then I'll be at the party."

Braden nodded, though the smirk slowly began to form on his lips again. "We haven't even been in town a full day and you already have information. Quite impressive."

Inken felt the wind pick up again and took a deep breath. "I need to know who I'm dealing with. Bene may seem like the knightly sort, but there will always be a tarnished piece of armor, and I'll find it." She turned to go, but checked herself, quickly turning back to Braden. "Do not tell my husband that I have gone to fetch the information. Better he not know of his commander's indiscretions before we set out for open land."

Braden nodded. There was always a reason to her commands and he wasn't about to question it now.


End file.
